This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A prospective, single-center, single-arm, open-label trial assessing the safety and efficacy of DSG on post-transplant islet function in subjects with long-standing type 1 diabetes that is refractory to intensive insulin therapy.